My Savior
by fairytailmaniac
Summary: She was rich, beautiful, and daughter of the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. He was the not as rich, player/ superhero. What happens when their two worlds collide? Will she be another one of his 'toys', or become something more?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me** . :)

* * *

Lucy POV

"...to make the economic ratings go up."

Here we go again, another boring lecture. I'm Lucy Heartfilia the next heir to the Heartfilia company, and well, let's just say my life is as boring as ever. As daughter of the CEO of this company, I am expected to attend all the meetings. Well, let me tell you a little bit about it first. The company resides in the beautiful and wonderful city of Magnolia. Which just so happens to be one of the biggest and most famous cities in Fiore. But there is something special about this city; it is full of super heroes. I've never really seen them myself, but I hear there's a pact of superheros called Fairy Tail. But I never really believed in the stories, where someone is in danger and the hero rescues them and disappears out of thin air. Those types of things just happen in movies...right?

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but this is just the prologue. Pleases rate and review, I'll appreciate it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Free Falling and Saved

Lucy POV

"I now end this meeting, you may leave," my dad said as he ended the meeting.

It was about time, my ears were threatening to fall off my head if I listened to one more minute of that lecture. I don't think I'll ever be able to lead this company if I can't stay focused at the meetings. But my dad was getting old and he was gonna retire soon. Even though I wasn't much of a leader I accepted the offer to take my dad's place when he retired. I just couldn't think of someone else owning it. My mom used to work here before she died and I won't leave the company in the hands of some complete stranger.

As soon as I walked out of the room, I was greeted by my best friend and assistant Levy.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Levy-chan!" I greeted back with just I much enthusiasm.

"Lu-chan, the rest of the girls and I were gonna go out for lunch today at the cafe, wanna join us?" she asked eagerly.

We always went to the same cafe every day for lunch it was called "The Celestial Realm". **(A/N sorry for the lame name) **It was our

favorite place to eat, it was cheap, but it made the best homeade food in town. I guess that's why I liked the place so much, it reminded me of my mom and how she used to cook for me and my dad at every meal before she passed away.

"Sure Lu-chan! Just go on and wait for me down stairs, I need to get my things at my office." I replied.

"Okay Lu-chan hurry, you know how Erza gets when we're late." she replied back

I gulped in fear of what might happen if we were late, and hurried to my office. As I walked into my office, I was greeted by the aroma of vanilla and cherry blossoms, again, it reminded of the perfume my mother used to wear everyday when I was younger. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my purse and cardigan. Just before I was about to leave, I looked out the window of my office. I walked over to it and looked outside into the blue, clear sky.

And I thought to myself, _Momma, are you up there? Are you watching down on me? I wish you were here right now, I miss you so much. The company is thriving, I hope you're proud._

I looked away shaking my head. _It was just silly she's gone, she's never coming back._

Before I could open the door to go out of my office, outside the door, it exploded.

BOOM

The door was blown off its hinges and flew into me. I was soon met by a wave of heat and smoke; hot, burning flames licked at legs, burning them. Pain shot up my leg. And before I knew it, the force of the explosion blew me out... the glass window, and I was on the 31st floor.

The next thing I knew I was falling. Blood trickled down my forehead and arms indicating I had been cut by the glass. I slowly looked up towards the sky, into the sun's glaring rays. _So this is the end, huh, Momma, I guess I'll be joining you soon. _Down below I could hear a crowd of people gathering gasping and screaming and yelling and pointing up to the building. Pretty soon my world started to go black and everything was fading away, the pain, the sound of the wind rushing past my ears, the sound of the screams below, everything. But before I fell into unconciousness, I was embranced in warm strong arms, the wind around me slowed down. I raised my head just in time to see a masked face. But the thing that caught me the most was his warm dark onyx eyes.

He whispered to me, "Everything's gonna be okay."

I glanced back down at the ground with droopy eyes. We were floating in midair. Then my whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3 Heart Beat

**Thank You for your reviews on the last chapter! I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, though I wished I did.**

* * *

Natsu POV

Today, I was on another date with one of my 'toys'. And if you haven't guessed, yeah I'm a player. But anyway, today I was taking my date for a stroll around the city. I swear, my ears were going to start bleeding. She talks so loud and so much I can't bear it. But now that I think about it, why did I go on a date with her anyway? Oh well, I couldn't care less, I'll just dump her later.

As she kept chatting and talking, something about how red is better than blue. I took a look around the city, it was actually pretty nice. Everyone looked pretty friendly. I could smell the scent of pastries from a nearby bakery. Little kids were laughing and playing in a park across the street. For one of the most biggest and famous cities in Fiore, it had a really serene feeling, and the air wasn't so stuffy like most cities. It gave out an almost homey sort of feeling. My date then suddenly tugged on my arm and I gazed down at Karen. She was clinging on to my arm so tight I think it was loosing blood flow. My arm was gonna go numb soon.

"Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun! Look at that necklace over there! Can you buy it for me pretty please?" She begged. We were passing by a jewelery store that was next to a tall building. I sweat-dropped when I looked at the price of the necklace. 100,000,000 jewel! She has got to be kidding me. This is what I hate about some girls you know? Always asking for more. First it's clothes, then it's money, then cars, and it just snowballs downhill from there.

"Um Karen?" I asked "Isn't the price a little... I don't know, high?"

"So?" she replied. "Make some use of that wallet in your pocket, the money in there is just waiting to be spent." she urged.

"Look, Karen I don't mean to be rude, but... ARE YOU KIDDING ME! That's more money than I'll ever make in a life time! Why don't you buy it yourself?! Your always buying stuff, clothes, jewelery, cars! You're always asking for more money! I'm not gonna spend 100,000,000 freakin' jewel on a little necklace, it's not like I have that much to begin with anyway!" I screamed at her. People around us were starting to stare now, wondering what was going on.

"Fine then you jerk! I'm gonna find a boyfriend that can actually buy something for his girlfriend. We're over!" she yelled at me thinking that I was gonna be hurt. I looked down at her and her face was red from anger and she was breathing heavily, her jade eyes were glaring daggers at me.

"Babe, we had nothing to begin with." I replied back with a smirk on my face, staring down at her.

SMACK

She then slapped me on the face. And let me tell you, it REALLY hurt. Dang, who knew she could hit so hard.

I straightened up and rubbed my now sore and red cheek. I glanced at her to see her stomping away angrily. People around us now wondering what had happened, then turned back to what they were doing.

Just then I heard an explosion from above. I glanced to the tall building beside the jewelery store. The levels up above were burning, and smoke was flowing out. I immediatly knew that thing building had been bombed. I had to act fast. But then I noticed a small figure falling out of the top floor. When it reached the ground, it was NOT going to be pretty. People around the building were starting to gather and pointing up at the building. Some were pulling their phones out and taking pictures. The majority of the people were screaming and running trying to avoid the falling debris.

I quickly jumped into a nearby alley and changed quickly out of my clothes and into my 'super-hero' suit which consisted of a mask and a suit kind-of like Captain America's but with flame designs. He was such a copy cat. Then I put the finishing touches on my suit which was a red cape.

I then flew out of the alley with my fire rocket booster power and soared to where the lady was falling. Along the way I had to avoid falling concrete, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. I flew below the lady and caught her in my arms. From what I could tell, her legs were burnt and her forehead and arms had cuts and bruises all over them.

I then whispered to her, "Everything's gonna be okay." to assure her that she was saved. Then I noticed that she was starting to loose conciousness.

But then I noticed something else about her. A word to describe her would be: beautiful. Her chocolate brown orbs sparkled as she gazed up at my face. Her lips were pink and parted, as she was taking in deep breaths of air. Her golden blonde hair was flailing in the wind. It also framed her face bringing out her smooth pale porcelain skin. Her body was a perfect hour-glass figure. Her legs were long and slender. Her body and face could rival a super-model's.

But what I didn't understand is when she looked at me, why was my heart beating so fast?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Here's my next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"...The End". Layla Heartfilia sat back in her chair and closed the book as she smiled her pouting daughter, sitting on her lap._

_"So Lucy how did you like that story?" She questioned._

_"Momma, it's not fair! Why did the princess have to marry the prince?!" Lucy exclaimed. She was clearly upset about the ending of the story. Of course, she was always an interesting child. She always thought a little... differently, about things. For instance, this story is one example._

_Her mother, clearly confused about her daughter's excalamation replied back._

_"Whatever do you mean dear? The prince saved the princess from the tower and the dragon didn't he? Why would you be upset?"_

_"Momma, it's not fair because the prince is evil! Why would the princess get the 'happily ever after' with the prince? All the dragon did was protect the princess from harm, he wasn't supposed to be defeated and killed! If anything, the dragon should be the one with the princess, not the prince."_

_Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. She then hopped off her mother's lap and turned back around to look at her, glancing at her mother. "The dragon is always the one who gets defeated, why doesn't the prince get defeated every once in a while, so the dragon gets the happy ending with the princess?"_

_"Well, Lucy, I guess you are right. I guess it's true how fairy tales **(A/N No pun intended) **always follow the same storyline. Maybe one day things will be different." Her mother replied back smiling serenely at her daughter in front of her. She reached out and gently placed Lucy on her lap again and started rocking the chair back and forth. _

_Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, due to the soothing motion of the rocking chair. Her mother gently pat her head._

_"One day Momma, I'm gonna create my own story. I'm gonna make the dragon have the 'happliy ever after'." Little Lucy's eyes started to droop slightly._

_"I'm sure one day you will dear, I'm sure you will." Layla said, and hummed a lullaby to her daughter while smiling softly._

* * *

Lucy's POV

_Beep, beep, beep._

I could hear a beeping sound next to me. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright white light surrounding me. I then saw a blur of blue, red and white beside me. I was laying on something soft. I could feel warmth all around me.

_Warmth._

I suddenly remembered, the masked hero who saved me. So superheros do exist, huh? I remembered the warm, and strong embrace, the deep dark eyes, everything about my savior.

As soon as my eyes fully adjusted, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and realized that I was being hugged by a blue head, squeezing the air out of me.

"Lu-chan! I'm so glad you are okay!"

I recognized that voice, Levy.

I sat up on the bed. Wincing as I felt a sharp pain travel up my leg. My head soon started spinning, everything started to move around me and shake.

"Lucy, don't push yourself, you'd get hurt again." The scarlet red blur next to me, commanded: Erza.

"I'm fine." I replied back.

My friends looked at me unsurely, knowing that I was nothing close to fine.

"So, what happened? I don't really remember anything except for falling and being rescued."

I looked at my friends for an answer. Their once calm faces suddenly turned serious, their eyes hardening. I gulped, now not wanting to have an answer.

Levy looked at me sympathetically. "Lu-chan, your building was bombed. Luckliy, many people got out. Unfortunately..." She hesitated at this part, glancing to Erza for help explaining.

Erza looked me sternly, in the eye. "Lucy, we lost many good people in that bombing. Even though many people escaped, others either died from the smoke and fire, or from the building collapsing." Erza hung her head down angrily, glaring at the sheets on my bed as if she hated it so much she wanted to tear it to shreds.

I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth, as I was desperately trying to hold back tears. I lost one of the most important things in my life. That was a memento of my mother. Who, who could do something so horrible? Kill hundreds of innocent people, what kind of person would have the heart to do this.

"Erza," I asked cautiously,"how many people died in the bombing?"

She hesitated to answer, and this time, she was the person who glanced at another for help, who was Levy.

"Lu-chan, 63 people died in the bombing, 104 were injured or wounded, 25 people are currently missing, and the rest of the people escaped." Tears started flowing out of her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Lu-chan, now the m-mento of your mother i-is, i-is..." She hung her head, not being able to continue the sentence. I patted her back gently, like my mother used to do for me when I was sad when I was younger.

"Levy-chan," I whispered ", none of this is your fault. No one could have known about the bomb. If it's anyone's fault, it's the bomber's, not yours." She glanced up at me, tears still dripping from her now puffy, red eyes. "Oh, Lu-chan I'm so sorry for the loss of your building, your father. The only reason I wasn't hurt was because, by the time the bomb went off, I was already on ground- level, waiting for you to come down."

I looked at her and smiled, "I guess I'm okay now, a building's a building, we can always build another on- Wait, did you say my father?" I turned my head slowly to look at her. She froze. Erza, who was standing beside me stiffened.

"You guys, what happened to my dad!" I yelled at them, even though none of this was their fault, I couldn't help but be worried, for the sake of my father. Erza looked at me and but both of her hands on my shoulders, and looked at me directly in the eye.

"Lucy, your father is in a coma." She replied. My whole world stopped. No, I already lost my mother, I already lost my building, I was not going to loose my father. I wasn't ready for this; over the trauma that happened in the last few hours, I wasn't ready to take this information in. I leaned into Erza's shoulder and wailed. I pounded against her, warm tears flowed down my cheeks onto her sweater, wetting it. I cried like that for the next hour.

"Ssh, ssh, Lucy, it's okay, me and Levy are here for you, just let it all out." Erza gently stroked my hair as I let my emotions flow out.

After an hour of crying I finally looked up to them.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you. And I'm sorry about your sweater by the way." I sniffled, wiping tears from the corners of my eyes. I looked away embarrassed for have ruining Erza's sweater.

"It's fine, Lucy, I'm just glad that you're okay now." Erza replied back, as she straightened up, adjusting her skirt.

"Okay," I said ",fill me in on some more info."

Levy who sat beside me still the whole time said, "When you fell from the building, the superhero, 'Salamander', saved you. He brought you down to the ambulances. When the medics took you, and looked back up to thank him, he dissapeared, vanished out of thin air.

Gone."

* * *

**Whew! This was the longest chapter I've done. Sorry if it was a little off topic. Let me know what you think, like it? Hate it? Leave comments below.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meet the Crew!

**Hi Minna! Sorry for not updating earlier. I have sooo much homework in school. The good news is, you can expect me to update my story and post new chapters about once every week. Btw, Nalu will come in later in the story, so keep your hopes up. (I'm just not a Nali or StiCy fan) So, hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Natsu POV

Just as soon as the beautiful maiden fell unconscious, I brought her down to the ambulances with their flashing lights and gently and delicately laid her peaceful sleeping form onto the crisp white sheets.

_So what if I exaggerated it? Got a problem?! She really was beautiful. I could've added more detail, but then 'fairytailmaniac' would've not liked me to fill the whole chapter._

Anyway, as soon as I laid her down. I flew off back into the alley beside the collapsed building to gather my clothes. I looked around the corner back at the once proud and tall building which was now just a giant pile of rubble and concrete. I'd probably need to call the others for help. These people would need help getting the survivors out. So, I'll just go get reinforcements, and come back to help clear this up.

But just then, I remembered. Who was that lady? Even if I was a player, I wasn't _completely_ heartless. I've seen plenty of pretty girls in my lifetime, but none of them could compare to the blonde beauty. The way her golden blonde hair reflected the light from the soon, flowing in the wind, the way her light, chocolate brown eyes sparkled and shined that were just so mezmerizing you could get lost in them. Her skin was pale, but smooth, her face looked like an angel's, her lips were pink and plump. Plus, she didn't seem to wear as much makeup as all of the other girls I've dated, yet she looked ten times better. Just then, I remembered my plan. I grabbed my clothes hastily, and rocket-boosted outta there. Being a superhero does have its benefits.

I was soon out of the city and heading towards the mountains about a few miles away from Magnolia, which was where our headquarters for Fairy Tail was. I then made a turn and now I was standing behind the tallest mountain in the range, next to a tall pine tree. I flew up to the tallest branch and pushed it down like a lever. A rumbling sound came from a crevice on the side of the mountain. A large piece of rock opened up groaning and shaking. Dust, pebbles and, rocks fell down around me. I coughed and waved the dust away, clearing it. I looked inside and grinned. Staring back at me, was Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray POV

I was arm wrestling with Elfman, and winning at it too; when I then heard a rumbling sound behind me. I guess Natsu must be back. The wall lifted and flame-brain was standing there in all his glory with his hand on his hips.

"I'm back everyone!" he yelled. Everyone shouted back and greeted him. Happy flew up to him and held him in a tight hug around his neck, choking him.

"Natsuuuuuuu, I was soooooo worried about you, where did you go? You left this morning without meeeeeeeeeee!" Happy sobbed into Natsu's chest as he spoke.

Cough Cough "Eh, Happy, can't, breatheee." Natsu's face was turning as red as Erza's hair. I had to hold myself from bursting out laughing. But it was just SO funny.

"Oh, sorry Natsu." Happy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's fine Happy, and didn't I leave you a note saying I was going out with Karen today?" Natsu replied back, adjusting his scarf.

"Hmmmmmmm... Oh yeah!" Happy exclaimed. Everyone in the den sweatdropped at his outburst. I swear I could see a lightbulb turn on above his head. Sometimes, I think Natsu's idiotic influence seeps into his brain.

He then walked over to the bar where Mira, the white- haired beauty, was cleaning glasses, alongside her, her younger sibling Lisanna, was washing the dishes.

They were the two female take-over heroes in Fairy Tail. Mira could turn into a demon anytime she was in a fight, _literally. _Heck, she could scare all the males in Fairy Tail by giving them _the look. _I've experienced it once, and trust me, the outcome wasn't pretty. I spent the next six weeks in the infirmary with broken bones everywhere. Once you're given the look, you're just as good as dead, no chance of escape. She's probably as bad as Erza. But whenever she's not mad, she's pretty easy to get along with. Isn't it ironic how when she's mad, she's a demon, and when she's in a good mood, she's acts like an angel, literally. She wouldn't seem like the type of person to get mad, when she was in a good mood.

Mira was also a super model for a magazine "The Look". Yeah, weird huh? She works in a magazine called "The Look", yet she gives you the look that could put you in a hospital. But anyways. Even if she was a super hero, she still needed a job in real life. Come to think of it, everyone else had a job in the city too. Everyone worked in a job that was similar to their power. We still needed to pay for all our stuff in the den (HQ). Also, even though most of us hated to admit it, repairs. Us Fairy Tail superheros tend to... overdo stuff when we save people or fight bad guys.

Lisanna, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of her sister. She rarely, I repeat rarely ever gets mad. She has the power to turn her body parts into that of an animal's to fight. She acts like her sister Mira whenver she's in a good mood. But, I don't think there is actually a bad side to her. She's kind, helpful, loves animals, pretty, and smart. But a rumour is going around that she likes Natsu.

Well, anyways, I worked in an ice factory. Natsu worked in a factory that produced matches, or any other product that involved fire. Elfman, who was Mira's younger brother, and Lisanna's older brother, worked as a monster truck driver. Lisanna worked as a vet for the local zoo. Cana, worked in the winery industry. Laxus, owrked in the company that produced electricity. Alzack and Bisca, helped teach how to shoot at a shooting range. Wendy, who was Natsu's younger sister (even though I don't know how their related, they're like exact opposites), assisted her boss in the air plane making company.

Well... enough about Fairy Tail, time to get the real fun started. I've been bored since he wasn't here earlier. And since a certain _someone _was not here right now, I guess I could have my fun while I had the chance. I ran up to where he was with a fist in the air. Ice- make...

* * *

Natsu POV

"Hey Flame-Brain!" I heard behind me.

CRASH

I felt a fist fly into my cheek. Gray.

"I'm gonna get you Ice-freak!" I yelled back. I turned around with a furious look in my eyes. I saw him standing there smirking as I tried to get up out of the broken remains of the chair I was sitting in.

"Fire-Dragon's Iron- Fist!" I shouted back. His face soon collided with my fist. He flew backwards into the wall, hitting Elfman and Macao in the process. They both got up and glared at me. Then, they charged at me full force angrily.

Well. I guess you can pretty much guess what happened after that. It sorta snowballed downhill once Macao and Elfman joined in the fight. Pretty soon, it turned into a normal Fairy Tail fight. Then, I saw Gray charging at me with an Ice-Make sword.

""Fire-Dragon's roar!"

* * *

Erza POV

After breaking the news to Lucy, she fell asleep. I wasn't surprised, after how much she cried and sobbed, she had to be exhausted. I really did feel bad for her. She lost so many importants things to her in just few hours. Still, I'm proud of her for being so brave. While her father is in a coma, Lucy has to become the temporary CEO ofr the Heartfilia Company now.

I was just about to go into Fairy Tail HQ when I heard a loud crash and some screaming and yelling after that. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm a superhero. Titania is my 'super-hero' name. Levy is the only person that knows about the identities of the Fairy Tail group. Lucy doesn't have a clue about anything. I felt really bad for lying to her and hiding secrets, I was going to tell her at lunch today, but then the buiding was bombed and I never got the chance. Now, I have this big weight on my chest that I need to get rid of.

Then another explosion from inside reached my ears. A tick mark appeared on my forehead, a black dark aura surrounded me. They never do learn do they? The opening into Fairy Tail was wide open now. Everyone inside froze and turned towards me. Their faces paled and they started trembling and shaking. I steped inside and eyed all the broken furniture. And worst, the most horrifying thing I saw on the ground smashed to pieces. Just looking at it made me one to cry and punish at the same time. In all its glory, now crushed. It was dirty and shoe prints could be seen all over it.

Strawberry cake.

That was my limit. Everyone noticed what I was staring at. They saw what I was looking at and started to panic, and if possible, paled even more.

"Look Erza, we can explain-" someone said.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" I yelled. Everyone screamed, running for lives, tripping over one another, hiding behind counters and broken furniture. They were screaming in terror frightened of what I would do. Serves them right, no one, I repeat, NO ONE, messes with my strawberry cake.

I advanced and attacked.

* * *

**Hey! So what did you think? I tried to introduce some of the Fairy Tail characters in this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Thank You for reading this chapter. Probably about another week for I update again. Don't forget to Review, or Follow if you're new. Bye! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Lucy Heartfilia?

**Hi minna! Okay, so in the this chapter I'm gonna introduce the super- villain(s) who bombed the building. (A.K.A the stalker and the emo punk/terrible singer) ****_wink, wink_****. I'm also gonna try a dialogue at the beginning, please go easy, my first time here. BTW I'd like to thank all of the following reviewers:**

**-ShadowCyclone**

**-Lolibeagle**

**-Haley Le**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lucy:**** Fairytailmaniac does not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, just the plot. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Natsu:****_ *Crashes into Lucy.*_**** I'm gonna get you ice- freak!**

**Lucy:**** Natsu! Watch where you're going!**

**Natsu:**** Sorry Lucy. Hehe...**

**Gray:**** Haha! Flame-brain, I got you good!**

**Natsu:**** That's only because you caught me off guard, now I'm all fired up!**

**Erza:**** Are you two fighting?**

**Natsu & Gray:**** No Ma'am! Why would we fight, we're the best of friends. *****_Wraps arms around each other's shoulders.*_**

**Lucy:**** Happy #2. ****_Sighs_**

**Erza:**** Good****_. *turns and walks away*_**

**Mirajane:**** If fairytailmaniac did own Fairy Tail, there would be romantic couples everywhere! ****_Sighs. dreamily. *fan girl squeals* _****especially NaLu and Jerza!**

**Lucy & Erza:****_Mumbles while blushing_**** ...Stupid Mira.**

**Mirajane:**** What was that? *****_creepy dark aura, yet innocent smile look.*_**

**Lucy & Erza:**** N-nothing...**

* * *

_No One's POV_

_"Sir, we have accomplished a lot of destruction through the bombing." a dark figure bows politely, yet eerily to her boss. _

_The setting is in a dark room. Dark colored furniture is lying everywhere. A nearby couch by the wall so red it looks bloodstained. Candles lit the room, but only enough so that you can see what's in front of you. A dark maple wood desk sits in the center of the room. A tall, skinny man sits at the desk in a mahogany colored wooden chair. The air is cold and uncomfortable. An eerie silence fills the room. The wooden floor creaks as you walk upon it. Small mice scurry along the walls, hidden in the shadows._

_"Good, good. Now I'll have my revenge on Jude Heartfilia. I'm going to take everything and everyone that is important to him." the man in the center of the room cackles, his voice is smooth yet cold. _

_His eyes so sharp and narrow they seem like a hawk's and can pierce through you. An evil glint is held in them, full of malice and darkness. His lips dark purple. His nose is big and crooked like a vulture's beak. His skin is so pale it looks white. He has a dark brown beard/mustache that frames his mouth. His arms and legs are hairy and disgusting. His hands are long and skinny, nails that are so pointed, that they look like claws. His hat is like a witch's, tall and pointed._

_"You may now go, but first, finish the job with Gajeel and the other two Element Four, Aria will be staying here as a guard." the man smiles creepily as if he is planning something malicious and evil._

_He looks at his female minion. Her hair is blue and curled tightly at the end. Her eyes are cold and lifeless. Her skin is just as pale as her boss's._

_"My dear, what is your name again? I apologize for not remembering, you are new after all." the man asked, eyebrows raised._

_"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. And do not worry Master Porla, we will finish the job, we will exterminate Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

Erza POV

THUMP

I dropped Gray's now unconscious body on the floor. The guild was now even more destroyed than before. Anyone who was fighting now laid unconscious, scattered throughout the den. The majority of my victims though were mostly male, since they were the ones that were fighting. Some of the female members too, but not as much. They laid face first on the floor.

I punished Cana because she was shooting her cards through the air at Master, arguing over a barrel of wine; while Master was swatting them away like flies with his Titan sized fist. He used his other arm to support the barrel of wine he was drinking from, and at the same time was too indulged in his beverage, to notice as he was trying to attack Cana with his giant fist, he knocked out other members as well, destroying the place in the process. I also had to punish him.

I of course had to punish Natsu and Gray, bickering and fighting as always. The job wasn't any easier with them running around in terror screaming like little girls.

Elfman and Macao's bodies hung over the counter, limp. They were throwing chairs and tables at each other. And I think a blade from a blender?

Some of the other members were starting to come out of their hiding places and started tidying things up. I was about to command them to, but they knew what my next orders were going to be and started ahead.

Beside me, Natsu groaned in pain. I am surprised he was able to move at all, with that many fist bumps on his head, he should have been unconscious for another few hours. But then again, he and Gray were always the first ones to be up and at it again.

"Erza, I know we pretty much destroyed the den this time, but it was Gray's fau-". he began.

"Hush." I snapped at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Karen in the city. You shouldn't have been back for another few hours." I looked at him, staring him down in the process.

"Well, sorry Erza, that chick was getting on my nerves so I dumped her, and then she smacked me and really hurt." He pointed to his right cheek which had a faint pinkish color hand print on it.

"I came back here to get reinforcements. The Heartfilia building was bombed and I had to save this one hot chick falling from the building. So I figured if I came back here to get some more man-strength, we could help the survivors and clear the rubble." he replied in a cool tone. Though I could still make out a faint blush on his cheeks, that was not from the hand print. **(A/N *fangirl squeals*)**

* * *

Natsu POV

After I told Erza, she looked at me with curious eyes studying me. Then she said something that really pissed me off.

"I'm surprised you planned that all out, usually that dense idiotic head of yours just thinks about food, fighting, and girls." she replied with a smug look on her face.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled back at her. I was too enraged now, is that all she views me as? An idiotic, stupid, always-hungry player? There was nothing that could stop me now, I was pissed.

"You dare talk back to me?!" she said with a superior voice and a black aura.

"No Ma'am!" I saluted and bowed at her feet, on my knees. So what if I'm cowardly? It's ERZA.

Just then she gasped like she remembered something. She pounded my head with her fist, and I could see stars circling my head. Everything was out of focus and blurry. Then, I felt her grab me by the collar of my shirt on the back of my neck and drag me down the dark hallway of the guild/HQ/den.

No One's POV

Just then Gray stood back up, no longer unconscious. He laughed and pointed at a weak and limp Natsu, hanging by the neck being dragged by Erza.

"Haha Natsu, Erza got you good! You're so weak you can't do anything about it!" Gray laughed slapping his leg and wiping away tears that were coming out from the corner of his eyes.

"Gray? Your shirt." Cana pointed to him. His shirt was missing, probably thrown around the den somewhere.

"Aww, shoot!"

Just then, in the hallway, Gray saw a flash of white light. Then a wooshing sound past just above his head.

Everyone turned and looked at him. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. Above him was Erza's sword a mere millimeter above his head, a few pieces of his hair were cut off and were falling slowly to the ground. The sword was stuck in the wall behind him. Attached to it was a note that read: _"As soon as I deal with Natsu, I shall punish you severely for making fun of a fellow super hero who was weak and defenseless."_

Everyone paled. Erza was an excellent markswoman. She didn't miss. She meant to throw the sword that close to his head. Gray's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. His face was so pale it was like he just saw a ghost. Everyone looked at each other. Blink. Then faster than the speed of sound, they placed everything back the way it was.

Erza POV

I shall deal with Gray after I deal with this idiot. I almost forgot about Lucy, I need to thank Natsu who was saving her. I'm guessing the 'hot chick' was Lucy he was referring to. I walked down the hallway, dragging Natsu behind me. He has a hard head, but I think I may have kicked it as I walked one too many times. I then came to the end of the hallway, I made a turn and I entered the door to the right of me. It creaked open. I tossed Natsu inside and shut the door behind me.

"Owwwww! Erza, you didn't need to throw me so hard!" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head. "So why did ya bring me in here?" He stood up straight now leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"I came to talk to you about Lucy, the woman you saved. Or the 'hot chick' as you referred her to." I replied back. Even though I wasn't an expert like Mira, I could still make out the faint blush on his cheeks.

I then realized, he liked her. But I'm not sure if it was like or like like.

"You liiiiiike~ her." I sang, teasing him. He growled at me and looked away, blushing even harder than before.

"I do not like her. And anyways, why do you care if I save her?" He asked, looking at me questionably.

"I care because she happens to be one of my best friends. She's even closer friends with Levy. Plus, the woman you saved just so happened to be the next CEO of the Heartfilia Company." I replied back in a cool tone, acting as if it was nothing. His eyes widened, but then quickly covered it up with a smug look.

"Oh yeah that? It was nothing really. I didn't really expect her to be bookworm's best friend." he replied in smooth voice.

"Well, I just drag-, I mean took you in here to thank you for saving her. She is one of my closest personal friends. She is a very caring and kind and sweet girl. I would be devastated if anything happened to her. I was going to introduce Fairy Tail to her tomorrow, but my plans were ruined because of that terrible bombing incident." I told him.

"Whatever." was all he could say back. But I could secretly tell he was excited. There was a mischievous, yet happy glint in his eyes showing that he liked my idea.

"You'll like her once you get to know her," I replied. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, suddenly becoming interested in a crack in the wall. ,"But it seems like you already do." His eyes widened and his cheeks turned 50 shades of red and pink. He looked at me and glared.

"Wait till I tell Miraaa~!" I sang, and sprinted out the room, with him following close behind.

"MIRA!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a little random. But I wanted to make it a little funny. I'm also gonna do a story for a one-shot NaLu. It'll be called ****I Object****. It's based on a song with a little twist at the end. And to all you StiCy lovers, there will be a little bit of it, but it will end as a NaLu. I'll be posting it later though. And again, thank you SOOO much to all my followers and reviwers. **


	7. Chapter 7 Weirdo

**I apologize for the late update. I've been really busy with a lot of projects in school and homework. I know I said that I'll try to update every week, but I can't. I'll try to update more often, but I don't have a lot of free time. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! If you haven't noticed, this is the rewrite of "Syptoms of Love", I read over that chapter again and I wasn't really satisfied with it so I deleted it. So I changed a few things, but the beginning is mostly the same. Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed the summary, I think it is better than the last one. I think that the Phantom Lord villains will be coming in later, like in a few chapters or so, I'm not sure yet,though, I might change my mind. Oh, and to answer ShadowCyclone's question:**

**I support GrUvia whole-heartedly!**

**and NaLu**

**and JerZa**

**and GaLe**

**and RoWen**

**and ElfEver**

**I don't know about Mira, Lisanna, Freed, Laxus and all those people though, no offense, I haven't decided which parings I like for them yet.**

**Oh, I have also finally posted I OBJECT, there is a poll on my profile, where you can vote later. I'm rambling, okay, so enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lucy POV

After my crying session, I fell asleep. Boy, who knew crying could take so much energy out of you. I felt really guilty afterwards for giving Erza and Levy a hard time. They really are the best friends in the whole world. They have always been there for me. I was never let down even once by them. I wonder where Mira, Cana, and Lisanna was though.

Well, ever since I found out my dad was in a coma, a big weight fell on my shoulders. I knew I would be taking care of the company in the future, but this was just waaaaay too sudden. I wasn't ready for this responsibility yet. Sure I would have some of my dad's former assistants to help me, but still... I'm just 16, becoming the temporary CEO of the company wasn't gonna be a piece of cake. Ahem, excuse me, piece of strawberry cake.

When I woke up from my nap, the sun was just beginning to set. I looked out the window and the sky was painted with a beautiful array of colors. The sun was a deep orange color and it was just on the horizon. The city skyline cast long and dark shadows.

My nurse then came in and told me that I seem to be in a stable condition and that I was free to go when I felt ready. She pointed to my clothes and purse on the table in the corner, informing me that they were there. Then, with a quick and polite bow, she left the room in a hurry, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

When, she left I got up slowly and walked over to the table. When I got there, a small note was attached to my clothes.

_Dear Lu-chan/Lucy._

_Hope you get better soon. Erza and I left some money in your purse. We also left you your clothes here so you would have something to change out of when you leave the hospital. Mira and Lisanna also whipped up so homemade bento for you behind your purse. Get better soon! :)_

_ Sincerely, Levy-chan and Erza_

I smiled. I glanced over to the lunch box of bento sitting behind my purse. Surprisingly, steam was still coming out, like it was just made. I leaned forward and took a whiff. It smelled REALLY good. Well, Mira and Lisanna's cooking was always the best.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and changed. When I was done, I hastily grabbed a comb out of my purse and brushed out my frizzy hair, then quickly applied some light touches of make-up. I looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled, satisfied with my work. I went out and grabbed my purse and bento.

As I walked out of the room, I thought about visiting my dad. I turned the corner and rushed over to a counter with a nurse sitting behind it talking on the phone. As I stood in front of the counter, I looked at the nurse with curiosity. Her name was printed on her name tag stating that she was Doctor Porlyusica. Wow! She was one of the top nurses in Magnolia, heck, Fiore! I observed her some more, after all she was one of the best doctors in the country. She seemed to be a tall woman. Wrinkles on her face showed that she was hitting that phase in her life. Her eyes were a red color. Her hair was put up in a bun. And I believe her hair was pink?

When she was done talking, she hung up the phone with a _click_. She looked over to me and put on an irritated look.

"What do you want?" she asked with a rude tone and an annoyed look. It took me back. I didn't expect her to be this kind of person, it actually sort of scared me a bit.

"Ummm... Do you know what room Jude Heartfilia is in?" I asked with a scared voice, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I'm his daughter Lucy Heartfilia." I looked up to her to see her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were Mr. Heartfilia's daughter. I apologize for being so rude earlier. Come, dear this way." She apologized and stood up. She then went around the counter and turned the corner heading down the hallway. I followed her earnestly, wanting to see my dad.

As we were walking down the hallway, I noticed some of the patients to the side. Some were in wheelchairs, others were being pushed around in beds. Passing by rooms, I could see some families rejoicing with loved ones, that warmed me to the core. Other times I could see families weeping and crying beside their now dead family members or friends. It was very depressing and sad. I felt sorry for them. I knew the feeling of losing someone you loved dearly, it hurts more than you can ever imagine.

"Here we are, Room 777. I'll just sign you in at the front desk, make sure you sign out before you leave." She looked at me sympathetically and opened the door. I stepped inside.

She nodded at me, then closed the door behind me. I turned around and walked towards my dad, who was lying on the bed. I sat down on the chair beside him. I grasped his hand, listening to the steady beep of the Life Support machine next to me. Drops of IV were dripping in a bag above my head.

"Dad, wake up. I need you. I already lost Mom, you can't leave me." I sobbed silently urging him to wake up. It was like trying to encourage something that had a slim chance of happening. I felt hopeless. If I lose him, I would loose my will to live. With both my parents gone, I would be a parentless child. I cried like that for another few minutes before I got up. I stood up and wiped away the tears. How could I be so selfish? If I loose my dad, I'll just have to push forward. With my friends beside me, I can do anything. I couldn't leave my friends, I had to continue to live, for them. I walked out the room looking behind me one last time.

I walked towards the counter from before and signed my name on the sheet.

Soon, I was outside the hospital building on my way home. I decided to walk all the way back to my place, which was a penthouse. It was located near the edge of the city in another tall building. But for some stupid reason, I decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway. I was gonna regret what happens next.

Natsu POV

"OMG!" Mira screamed with hearts in her eyes jumping up and down.

I winced rubbing my ear. I swear, when it comes to romance, Mira just acts like a total fan girl. This is all Erza's fault. I looked over to her and saw her looking at me with a smug look on her face. I growled inwardly. I was gonna kill her for this later.

"So Natsu, I see you've actually found a decent girl, so what's her name?" Mira asked me eagerly.

I rolled my eyes and noticed someone behind her. Even though she was trying to hide it, I could see Lisanna in the background eavesdropping on our conversation wiping glasses at the same time, with a gloomy aura.

"I don't like anyone!" I yelled back at her with a red face.

"Tch, tch, denial Natsu! That's the first step towards romance." She waved her finger in front of me shaking her head.

"If I'm not gonna get anything out of you, I'll just ask Erza. Oh Erza! What's the name of this girl Natsu likes?!"Mira asks walking over to her. By this time, the whole guild was listening to the conversation.

Erza glanced up from her strawberry cake and smirked knowingly. Oh no she wouldn't dare.

"I think you all may know her. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." The guild suddenly became quiet, you could hear a pin drop. **(A/N: Everyone in the guild knew her in real life, just not in their super hero forms.)** Lisanna then dropped the glass cup she was cleaning. Everyone turned to look at her. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. She suddenly turned and ran out the back door.

"Hey, Lisanna what's wr-" I began, worried.

"Just let her be Natsu, she has her reasons for being upset." I looked over to Mira with a sad expression on her face. "So anyways~!"

I groaned.

"I'm going to take a walk, see you guys later." I excused myself and ran over to the entrance and pressed the button to open the door. I then zoomed out into the night.

~Time Skip~

Natsu POV

I sighed walking down the street. Man, why does everyone always need to get involved with my love life. It was really irritating and annoying. I wish they would just stay out of it, especially Mira and Erza. By this time, it was dark out and most people were already at home in bed.

I then passed by a group of girls that were probably out partying or something. I put my hands behind my head and continued onwards. They then noticed me and started whispering and giggling. I looked back at them and sent them a smirk, which resulted in more squealing. They walked past me and winked flirtatiously.

After a few more minutes walking, I was about to head back to HQ when I heard a scream. For some reason that sounded familiar. I quickly rushed towards the source of the sound which led me to a dark alley. I then saw a familiar blonde being held against the wall.

"Come on dude, let's take her and go, we can't hurt the merchandise." a dark figure replies.

"Why can't I have my fun?" Another figure whines, snickering.

"Let me go you freaking bastards!" The girls screamed, struggling to get free.

"Why, would we let a beauty like you go all alone?" the figure replies smirking.

I stepped up out of the shadows. "The lady said to let her go, why don't you just do it?" I replied with a smirk, hands in my pockets. The duo turned around and faced me. I could feel all eyes trained on me now.

"You wanna mess with us punk?" the taller figure replies cracking his knuckles. He then leaped at me fists, in the air. I sighed, I side stepped him and did a round house kick to the back of his head. I heard a crack, and then he fell on the concrete ground unconscious. I turned around to face the other figure. The ladies face was pale. The guy had a knife held to her throat and was smiling evilly.

"One step further, and Blondie here gets a boo-boo." he cackled. I growled and ran and punched him directly in the face. He fell to the ground with an _oomph_. I started kicking him mercilessly.

"You freaking bastard!" I yelled.

"You can stop now." I heard a voice from beside me.

I turned and looked at the lady. I gasped. This was the lady I saved earlier. What was she doing here? Again, I was taken away by her beauty. She was leaning against the wall painting heavily, rubbing her sore, red wrists.

"Thanks for saving me." she smiled at me genuinely, not like the flirtatious smiles I get from other girls, but a real one. I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing." I waved my hand and looked away, trying to force my blush to die down. Good thing she can't see in the darkness.

"By the way, what's your name? I should at least have the privilege to know it." she stated. She was looking at me questioning eyes, leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I replied calmly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" She held her hand out and smiled.

I smiled back and shook it.

"Well, I should get going now, it's late out. So nice meeting you Natsu!" She replied, again smiling, and turned to head off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lucy POV

As soon as I turned the corner, Natsu yelled. He dashed out behind me and started walking down the street beside me.

"I shouldn't let a delicate lady like you go home alone again." he smirked, having thought of an excuse to walk me home.

"What kind of man am I if I let you get hurt again?" he pointed out. **(A/N: Natsu is now channeling Elfman...)**

"I am not delicate, I can defend myself just fine!" I yelled back at him. I growled in anger. Did he really think I was just some weak damsel-in-distress? People always underestimate me, and it is just irritating!

He laughed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, but you were about to be sold, maybe become a prostitute." he pointed out. I widened my eyes in realization, I am an idiot. Well, I guess he's right, that would have been terrible if he hadn't come and saved me. If only I wasn't caught off guard, I could have delivered a mean Lucy-Kick to where, well, _the sun don't shine_ if you get what I'm saying.

"Fine, I guess you're right, but that was only because I was caught off guard!" I replied back, and turned to look at him. What I saw almost made me double over in laughter. I clenched my stomach, putting a hand on my mouth, trying to prevent laughter.

Natsu had PINK hair.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst, tears were coming out of my eyes. He looked at me weirdly. "What's so funny?" he asked irritated.

"You have PINK hair!" I pointed out, pointing a finger at his hair. He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's salmon!" he retorted back, pouting. At that, I could say he almost looked kinda cute. But, I ignored the fact and shook my head. I then went back to teasing him. "What kind of idiot guy dyes his hair pink?" I asked him. "That's sorta gay."

He growled at me. "For the second time it's SALMON! S-a-l-m-o-n. Salmon." he shook his head, and continued walking alongside me. Then a lightbulb went off above his head. "I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled, at me and fumed with anger. I laughed, slapping my knee. "And, it's natural..." he mumbled.

"It's about time you caught on." I replied with a smirk.

"Well, at least, I don't go into dark alleyways at night alone, to be sold as a prostitute. Weirdo..." he replied with a smirk of victory. "I am not weird!" I retorted back.

"Suuuuure." he said sarcastically.

I blushed in embarrasment, and slapped, his arm. His well-toned arm, actually. I never really noticed it until now. But Pinky, here beside me looked absolutely drop-dead handsome. I blushed and looked away, feeling heat crawl up my neck. He smirked and ruffled my hair. "You know, you're cute when you blush." he replied, making me blush even more.

"S-shut up." I mumbled.

I then came to a stop. To the right of me was my apartment complex. It was at least 12 stories high. Glass windows were seen covering the building. The entrance way, reached out to the side walk. On the ground laid a red carpet, with gold trimmings.

"Well, this is it. Thanks for walking me back." I thanked him and turned to look at him, meeting his warm, friendly eyes. But for some reason, those eyes look familiar... but I can't exactly pinpoint where I've seen them before. I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"Sure it's no problem." he replied back with a smile. He then turned to leave. But then I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called out to him. I quickly scribbled down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Here's my number." I said, handing out the paper. He looked at it and thanked me with a smile, that made my heart pound a million beats per second. I then did the unthinkable. I leaned on my tippy-toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's your payment for walking me back." I mumbled and blushed looking down, avoiding eye contact. I then murmured a quick good bye and ran inside.

* * *

Natsu POV

As soon as she left, I touched the cheek where she kissed me. I can still feel her soft lips, on the surface of my skin. I am never going to wash the cheek, in a million years. I blushed. I guess today wasn't so bad after all. I quickly looked over her number, trying to memorize it. I clutched it close, as if it was the most important thing on Earth. I then turned around with a new brightened spirit, and happily headed back to HQ.

* * *

_Unknown to either of our love birds, a dark, evil figure watched their every move in a shadowed corner. _

_"So. They seem to be getting along very well." the figure cackled maliciously. "Interesting..." the figure laughs with a low, threatening voice and walks away from the scene, blending into the shadows, disappearing in a wisp of dark mist._

* * *

**_I am done! I actually enjoyed typing that chapter. Lucy kissed him on the cheek! I am looking forward to the next chapter, with some ideas in mind. Sorry for the sort-of-cliffhanger at the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please make sure to RnR._**

**_-Fairytailmaniac_**


	8. Chapter 8 It's a Date!

**I managed to get some free time to update my story. So YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, she KISSED him! I feel so happy, I got that off my chest. They shall meet once again. **

**Erza: Fairytailmaniac doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, just the plot.**

**Lisanna: By the way, what's up with Natsu?**

**Gray: Lisanna, if you haven't noticed, squinty-eyes has motion sickness, and we ARE on a train. *PUNCH***

**Lisanna: Oh yeah...**

**Gray: Oi, flame-brain, you're pathetic! I might as we'll take advantage of this, he can't do anything about it anyway. Hehehe.**

**Erza: GRAY! Are you picking on Natsu?! I still haven't punished you yet for teasing him earlier. *cracks knuckles***

**Gray: God, save me!**

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy just kissed me. Lucy just kissed me. Oh god, Lucy just kissed me!

I can still feel her soft warm lips on my cheek. I can still smell her vanilla and cherry blossom aroma. I can still see her warm, chocolate brown orbs. I can still see her flushed face. What is this girl doing to me?

I've never got so worked up about a kiss before. I've gone out with a lot of girls, and they kiss me all the time. Then, they usually become one night-stands. But Lucy, she was the one. No girl has ever made me feel this way before. It was a new feeling. And I ...liked it. Even if it wasn't a lip-to-lip kiss, it still got my heart pounding a million beats per second. Being a player, you don't usually fall in love so easily, so, why did it happen to me?

The time I saved her when she was falling, and the time I saved her in the alley. Was it coincidence? Or was it fate? I've never really believed in superstions, or fate, or all that stuff, but still... I saved the girl I lik-, no, loved twice in one day. Was fate trying to bring us together? I guess when I first saw her it was "love at first sight". Was that the way it worked, was it it suppose to be like this?

I run these questions through my head, but came up with nothing.

Well, right now I was on my way back to headquarters. But I didn't realize I had already arrived. I quickly pushed the branch-lever and went inside to be greeted with a table to the face.

* * *

Lucy POV

I just kissed Natsu. I just kissed Natsu. Oh god, I just kissed Natsu!

I was in the elevator hyperventilating while listening to crappy elevator music, for my penthouose was on the top floor. I leaned against the back wall. I blushed at the thought of kissing him again. Why did I do that? Why did I give him my number? Well, because you weren't thinking straight, that's why Lucy! I mentally scolded myself for being such an idiot.

But then, my mind started to wander off into space again. I thought to myself. Did he enjoy the kiss? Did he keep my number? Why if he doesn't like me now? This is actually the first time I've ever felt this way. Being a person of my status, I get hit on by guys constantly, some with the assistance of Mira, the match-maker. Though in the end, I rejected them all.

But why Natsu? I mean, why makes him so different from all the other guys?

_DING_

I was at my stop. I stepped out of the elevator into my luxurious penthouse. I set my purse down on the coffee table and headed into my kitchen where I was greeted by my white little dog, Plue. He barked and wagged his short little tail. I smiled and pet him on the head, and shooed him off.

I gently placed my bento on the dining table and went off to take a shower. I went inside my bedroom and gathered all my clothing. I was then in the bathroom, stripping down my clothes, while listening to the sound of a bath tub being filled with hot steamy water. As I stepped in, I thought about Natsu.

What DID make him so different from all the other guys? Well, I guess for one, I felt comfortable around him. And when he was talking to me, he was looking at my face, not my bust. And finally, I guess he liked me for my personality, not my looks or money. Even though, I've only known him for about half and hour, it felt like I've known him for years. Like we were childhood friends. Also adding the fact that he has a really child-like personality. I guess that's what makes him so likeable. I wonder if he was still going to talk to me, even after the kiss and all. I sighed and pushed the thought away.

I then stepped out of the bath tub, and wrapped my self in a dry fluffy towel. **(A/N: It's like all animes have that! I just had to include it!)**

I grabbed my clothes and pulled on my flannel pajamas. I went into the kitchen, and quickly finished my bento, wanting to head to bed. I then brushed my teeth and charged my phone, which was on my nightstand.

RING

I was receiving a call. I looked at my phone to see that it was an unknown caller. I panicked, what if it was some stalker? What if it was some creppy guy, who wasn't to kidnap me? what if it was another jerk Mira set me up with? I then smacked my forehead and answered the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Luce! It's me Natsu!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Natsu. I then blushed at the nickname he gave me, 'Luce'. But then, I was relieved he wasn't mad at me for giving him a kiss.

"Why are you calling me now?" I asked him, yawning groggily, for lack of sleep.

"I ummm..., I wanted to know if you wanted to o-out t-tomorrow?" he stuttered. Cute.

"Sure!" I replied back enthusiastically.

"Great! It's a date then. Meet me at the Celestial Realm tomorrow at 10:00 a.m." he replied back, all signs of nervousness gone.

"Okay, Bye!"

"See-yah!"

I turned my phone off. Tomorrow is gonna be great. Just me and him, by ourselves...

Wait.

Did he say it was a date?

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Construcive critism is encouraged! ****I shall be posting a new story called "The Assassin and the Warrior" soon. And Please RnR. Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


	9. Chapter 9 The Date Part 1

**I, am an extremely terrible person. I am so sorry you guys! I completly forgot to update this story since I was working on my other one. I promise this chapter will be good. So here is the next chapter!**

**Mira: Yay! Now Lucy gets to go on a date with Natsu!**

**Lucy: Shut up! *blushes furiously***

**Natsu: What's a date?**

**Mira: Well Natsu, a date is when a boy takes a girl out to a restaurant to eat and know each other better. ****_And they'll have 30 babies... _*****_***

**Natsu: Eat? Food? Restaurant? Boy take out girl? "Come on Lucy! Let's go on a date!" *drags Lucy out of guild***

**Lucy: *passes out from too much blood in head***

**Gray: What's Natsu doing with Lucy? (comes over)**

**Mira: He's taking her out on a date!**

**Gray: Oh, cool... **

**...**

**WHAT!**

* * *

Natsu POV

"Come on dude, you gotta let me out! It was the blonde bastard's fault, not mine!" I yelled at the police officer from behind the cell's metal bars. He just glanced at me and shook his head warily.

Okay, before you say anything. There is a perfectly good reason why I am in jail right now. I don't even know why I am in here! For Mavis's sake! I don't know where Lucy is, Erza's gonna kill me, this guy beside me is creepily staring at me. I'm not even at fault! Things will clear up in a little bit, I 'll explain.

"I'm sorry sir, but until we clear things out, you have to stay in here." the police dude said uncaringly, looking bored. He said the line as if it was rehearsed or something. I could tell he was trying not to snap back at me, probably against regulations or something. But afterall, I was complaining for the last two hours.

How could he be so calm about this though?! Shouldn't he be with us other police buddies trying to figure things out? The nerve... He then pulled out a lighter from his breast pocket and lit his cigarette, while leaning back in his chair, lazily. Isn't smoking against the rules here?

I growled at him, furious that he wasn't taking this seriously. I had the cell bars in a death grip, glaring daggers at him. Of course though, when I'm mad, I tend to loose control over my powers. The metal bars suddenly began to melt from the heat from my hands.

Dammit. I quickly blew out its small flames, and waved my hand over it to cool it down. Where was Gray when you needed him? I looked around to see if anyone saw what had happened. Fortunately, no. At this point, the police officer was leaning back in his chair with a cap over his face indicating that he was sleeping. The guy that was staring at me earlier, had taken interest in another cellmate.

I know what you're thinking. I could have just melted the bars and zipped out of there. Or I could use my super human strength to bust the walls. But being a super hero and all, I have to abide by the rules.

If Erza found out that I was in jail, she'd kill me. If she found out that I broke out of jail and beat up some officers, she would beat me up so badly that I would die of heartattack or the wounds, then revive me again, and kill me once more.

Before you say anything, let me tell you what happened.

* * *

~5 hours earlier~

Lucy's POV

Today's the day! I'm so excited! I, Lucy Heartfilia, am going on a date with Natsu Dragneel. It's any girls' dream, going on a date with a loyal, nice, and hot guy. It must be my lucky day!

This morning I called Erza and Levy and Mirajane to let them know how I was going on a date. Strangely, all their reactions were completely different. Here's their reaction...

* * *

Erza's Call

"Hello?"

"Hey Erza, it's me, Lucy! Guess, what?"

"Oh, uh, hey Lucy, and what?"

"I'm going on a date with this really cute guy named Natsu Dragneel, I was hoping you could come over an-,"

*drops phone*

"Uh, Erza, hello?"

*young man screaming in terror, in background*

"YOU DID WHAT!? IF YOU HURT HER... WHAT THE HEL-!"

Beeeeeeeeep.

I hung up. That went well. Not.

Levy's Call

"Hello?"

"Hey Levy, it's Lucy!"

"Oh hi Lu-chan!"

"Listen, I got a date today with this guy named Natsu Dragneel, I was wondering if you could come over and help me pick out some clothes for my date?"

"Ooooooh, Lu-chan got a date! SoLucytellmeeverything ishehotorcutehowdidyoumeethim washeromantic whereishetakingyou haveyoutoldanyoneelse?!"

"Just get here in half an hour."

Beeeeeep.

"Hello, Lu-chan, you there?"

I slammed the phone. I love her and all, but she is sometimes way to hyperactive when it comes to this stuff.

And last but not least...

Mira's Call

"Hello?"

"Hey Mira, it's Lucy."

"Oh hey Lucy, what's up!"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a date I'm going on with this guy named Natsu Dragneel." At this point, my fingers were crossed, hoping for a normal reaction.

"Oh really, so you finally got a date? I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks Mira, you're the best!"

That went well! Finally...

_~On the other end of the line~_

"Lucy. Going. On a date. With. Natsu." stated a happy Mira. Her hands were clasped together, while smiling a little too innocently, with hearts in her eyes. Her face at this stage, was completely red from happiness and excitement. She slowly dropped her phone and fell limp on the ground.

Other guild members behind the bar slowly backed away from the counter, knowing that she was in "Love- Mode".

* * *

_~Time Skip, 30 Minutes Later~_

Lucy POV

Ding!

I glanced at the time on my watch, knowing that it was almost time for the girls to arrive. The sound of the elevator's ing brought me out of my thoughts as I looked through the doorway of the kitchen.

Out of the elevator, came two figures. Both of their heads faced towards the ground. I think their Awesomeness Light was so blinding that I had to squint my eyes to see them. The light was behind them, shadowing their front side.

The shorter person held a curling iron in the air, in the position that a killer would hold a knife. In a way, it looked kinda creepy. In her other hand, at her side, was a hair brush.

The taller person, had long white hair blowing in the wind. How was their an air current in here anyway? She held up a variety of different makeup in her hands. And she twirled them gracefully around her fingertips before shoving them into her tool belt. Or was it a make up belt? I don't even know.

They then took a step forward revealing their faces, as they rose their heads. Of course, the one with the curling iron was Levy. And the one with the make up and tool/makeup belt was Mira.

But the thing that caught me off guard, was the creepy smiles each of them gave me. They also had a little red gleam in their eyes. Oh no. They were in Date-Mode. This is the worst type of mode besides Love-Mode. **(A/N: Yes, there are many types of modes.) ** I quickly made the motion of turning around to escape.

"Hey Lucy~" the sang, in sync.

I gulped and slowly turned around to meet them with a small scared smile adorning my lips. "Hey, guys." I said, unsure of their next motive. I know I asked them to come over and help me, but I think they will go to the extreme in this situation. For some unknown reason? I don't know.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Levy say in a too innocent tone. I was sweating buckets so badly right now. I slowly turned around to see them charging at me, their weapons (if you count a curling iron, hair brush, and lipstick as weapons. then okay) in their hand. I'm in deep trouble.

I then turned around and highttailed into the hallway, with the Date-Demons close behind.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter? Please let me know. Again, I am very sorry for taking almost a whole month to update. I will probably do the next chapter a little longer. I think I'm gonna make the whole dating thing about 3 to 4 chapters long. So Please REVIEW! Ciao!**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


End file.
